The present invention relates generally to paper webs. More particularly it relates to paper webs for producing tablecloth, traymats, coasters and the like, composed of a support paper and a coating.
Such paper webs are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,529.
Webs produced from such coated paper are mainly used when, for example, the objects which due to their surface properties have tendency to ready sliding, must be transported or moved.
In particular, in the gastronomic field utensils produced from such paper webs are utilized, since when needed they are relatively easy to exchange. For preventing sliding of for example glasses on corresponding traymats, coasters or tablecloths, the corresponding par is provided with structured coating to increase the adhesive action. The coating is for example printed by screen, flexo or deep printing and heated.
The manufacture of the paper web specified hereinabove has disadvantages related to costs. The coating, due to its consistency can be applied with low printing speed onto the support paper.